bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RozenSky
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yyp page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2011-01-12T01:16:55 Background Our background and entire theme was done by using the . If you are an admin or founder on your wiki then you can use it by going to the above link on your own wiki. The background picture can be added via the "Graphic" option in "Customize". 10:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :The code for it is at Template:Infobox/Animanga. That is a very old infobox and I have little experience with modifying infoboxes. Perhaps someone else reading this can help? Or if not, then you may find someone who can help on Community Central. 17:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you mean the stickied threads in our forums? The sticky thing is done in two parts. First you add the code below to the forum. Then you add Category:Stickied thread to the end of the thread you wish to make into a sticky. It might need some adapting with the colours and style, but that will get you a working version of it. 21:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) namespace=Forum category= category=Stickied thread shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false notcategory=Sticky Threads - Introductionscategory=Guidelines Sticky" Stickied Threads Topic Last edit Last author I've fixed the duplication for you here. You have to add to the code for the non-sticky part of the forum. I don't know about the templates, sorry. 11:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Best of luck with the coding. 14:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Not sure about that. I guess you could try adding " to the code on each one and adding that as a category onto the guidelines post. Don't know if it will work though. It might be simpler to just make separate ones and call them "Post Guidelines for Introductions" and "Post Guidelines for (TV) Discussion" etc. Or something to that effect. 18:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC)